


Finale (Redux)

by Scarlet_Gryphon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, fix-it fic that was written at three in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gryphon/pseuds/Scarlet_Gryphon
Summary: My take on what could have been, had anyone had any sense.Vague spoilers for the SPN finale/last seasons
Kudos: 12





	Finale (Redux)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m going to preface this with the fact that I haven’t seen SPN for at least five/six years. I last wrote fic for it in 2014ish. With no knowledge whatsoever of the last six years, I bet I can write a better ending than whatever apparently has happened, using just what I’ve gleaned from Tumblr. Here ya go.

[INT Warehouse: fighting ensues. Dean stumbles backward after being pushed by a vampire.]

SFX: clothes/leather ripping

DEAN (jerks forward): Damn it, that was my favorite jacket!

[The fight continues and then the boys are victorious.]

DEAN: Is that the last of them?

SAM: I think so. Let’s-

[They are interrupted by a loud snap of fingers and then-

EXT. NEAR THE IMPALA

-they are outside.]

DEAN: The Hell?

(O.S) VOICE: Not quite. Though I do have a bone to pick with you two knuckleheads about that.

[They turn. GABRIEL is standing some distance away, dressed like the Trickster days of yore. He smirks at the looks he’s getting.]

GABRIEL: What, expecting someone taller?

SAM: You’re dead.

[Gabriel claps his hands together.]

GABRIEL: Funny thing, that. You spend long enough undercover as a Trickster and you pick up some bad habits. C’mon, I’ve pulled the old fake death gag how many times now? [He points at Dean.] We’ve got some work to do, Dean-o.

DEAN: Work?

[Gabriel scoffs.]

GABRIEL; Uh, yeah? You, me, pulling Castiel out of the mess he got himself into? C’mon, chop chop, time’s a-wasting.

[cut to- ]

INT?- THE EMPTY

[Castiel is huddled in a dark corner of the Empty, looking as miserable and downtrodden as we’ve ever seen him. Suddenly-]

SFX: Snap!

[A ruffled looking Dean and calm looking Gabriel appear out of thin air. Gabriel gives Dean a pointed look. Dean hauls Cas up by the shoulder, Gabriel puts his hands on both of them and-]

EXT- NEXT TO THE IMPALA

[-they’re back. Sam looks up from the open trunk of the car.]

SAM: Cas!

[He starts to go over to where Dean and Cas are staring at one another in wordless stupor and then breaking into intense but halting conversation that we can’t hear, but Gabriel stops him.]

GABRIEL: Eh, best to leave them alone for now. They’ve got some figuring out to do.

[He looks into the trunk. The camera pans over the interior, showing off key items from seasons past.]

GABRIEL: Lots of memories in there, huh?

SAM: Yeah.

[Gabriel grins.]

GABRIEL: Hey, remember when I turned you into this car?

[Sam grimaces.]

SAM: I really wish I didn’t. I-

SFX: phone ringing

[Sam pulls his cell phone out of his pocket. The caller ID says ‘Adam’. He answers it, listens for a minute, and then lowers the phone, putting a hand over the bottom half.]

SAM: Dean! Cas!

[The camera’s POV switches to inside the trunk looking out. Dean and Cas look up from their quiet but intense conversation.]

CAS: What’s wrong, Sam?

[Sam holds up his phone briefly.]

SAM: We’ve got something in Tulsa. Adam’s tracking it now.

[He reaches up and puts a hand on the trunk lid.]

SAM: We’ve got some work to do.

[The trunk lid closes and we fade to black. Cue ending credits and song.]


End file.
